


Babes in Blue

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [9]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Police, Police Uniforms, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: There's just something fascinating about Maggie's police uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> The prompt, "lipstick and stockings", was taken from here:
> 
> http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5560170#t5560170

Maggie's police uniform is many things - authoritative, useful, and custom fit - but most definitely not flattering. When she puts it on, her silky hair loses its golden shine and her curves vanish beneath thick layers of fabric (though Kate doubts that Maggie realizes it).

It's a surprise, then, that Kate can't stop thinking about it. The thick overcoat and cornflower blouse dance through her mind almost as much as a Maggie dressed in her first birthday finest does.

Cradling a faded picture in between her fingers, Kate holds it up towards the dying light of her stubby candle. The image's thick grays can't hide the lines of determination written along Maggie's face, nor smudge the tip of her badge sticking out from her breast pocket. Kate's vision blurs and she has to choke back a whimper. Pulling the photograph closer to her face only makes the wet blur around her eyes thicker.

Germany and Gotham are so far apart that Kate almost wonders if the two are on separate planets. Gotham was never utopian, but at least the citizens don't wake up in the middle of the night to screaming and constant bomb blasts. Maggie's safe there, at least as safe as a woman can be in this lopsided world.

Still, Kate can't help but wonder if the Bombshells could use another member. After all, the group is living proof that women can fight wearing their lipstick and stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic for 2017! 


End file.
